Up On The Roof
by Nell McKeon
Summary: Post Amnesty - This was written for the challenge prompt - Up on the Roof. It can be thought of as an adjunct chapter to "Terms". Up on the roof is the place a former good time gal does her thinking – remembering past favors, and figuring how she can repay them. (Thanks Calico for the summary)


**_Up on the Roof_**

Music and Lyrics by Gerry Goffin and Carole King

 _When this old world starts getting me down_  
 _And people are just too much for me to face_  
 _I climb way up to the top of the stairs_  
 _And all my cares just drift right into space_

 _On the roof it's peaceful as can be_  
 _And there the world below can't bother me_

 _Let me tell you no_  
 _When I come home feelin' tired and beat_  
 _I go up where the air is fresh and sweet_  
 _I get away from the hustling crowds_  
 _And all that rat race noise down in the street_  
 _Up on the roof_

 _On the roof's the only place I know_  
 _Where you just have to wish to make it so_  
 _Oh, let's go up on the roof_

 _At night the stars put on a show for free_  
 _And darling, you can share it all with me_  
 _I keep a-telling you_  
 _Right smack dab in the middle of town_  
 _I found a paradise that's trouble-proof_  
 _Up on the roof_

 _So if this world starts getting you down_  
 _There's room enough for two, up on the roof_  
 _Up on the roof, everything is allright_  
 _Up on the roof, oh, come on, baby_  
 _Up on the roof_

 _Right smack dab in the middle of town_  
 _I've found a paradise that's trouble proof (up on the roof)_  
 _And if this world starts getting you down_  
 _There's room enough for two_  
 _Up on the roof (up on the roof)_  
 _Up on the roo-oo-oof (up on the roof)_  
 _Oh, come on, baby (up on the roof)_  
 _Oh, come on, honey (up on the roof)_  
 _Everything is all right (up on the roof)_

The song was made popular by The Drifters. I knew the song from a James Taylor cover version.

Carole King and James Taylor -  watch?v=Zbasjy2_IY8

The original Drifters version -  watch?v=7F_opWg9_qI

 **Up On The Roof**

 _This story is set in my Terms Universe, a few months into Kid Curry's prison sentence._

"I was so tired but I couldn't sleep, couldn't get my mind to settle. Lloyd's been snoring peacefully for hours, even the baby was finally quiet. A warm breeze rustling the curtains drew me to our bedroom window. All you can see is the dull brick of the building across the narrow alley when you look out and I needed to see the stars. I had read your interview in the paper while I was nursing little Davy after dinner and I couldn't stop thinking of Kid. So, I pushed the window all the way up to get onto the fire escape and up to the roof. I knew if Davy woke Lloyd up, Lloyd would see the open window and know where I was. You see, I sit up on the roof when I need to think things through by myself, although Lloyd's startin' to come up there, too, and the both of us lean back and look at the stars. It's nice up on the roof, quiet-like compared to the hustle and bustle of Denver's streets and when a breeze is comin' across the roof tops on a hot summer's night, it can seem like your very own little bit of paradise smack dab in the middle of the city. Your partner taught me that.

I leaned back against the big brick chimney, tilted my head back, and gazed up at all those stars. Someday, I'm gonna learn the names of the brightest ones. You probably know their names and the pictures they make 'cause he did, said he learned them from you but that you knew even more. He always said you knew somethin' 'bout most everythin' and what you didn't know and wanted to, you would find a way to find out. I guess this conversation we're having fits into the category of wantin' to know more of why I'm here, so back to that night.

You know, Lloyd's a good man, better that I ever imaged I would be lucky to find, given what my life was like only three years ago. I guess you know somethin' 'bout findin' your life completely changed in a few years, huh? Lloyd can be funny, sweet and gentle most of the time but he can also be firm, strong and protective when he needs to be, kinda like your partner. And before you ask, yes, he knows my past and loves me anyway. He's a teller at the Denver Mercantile and Industrial Bank, and I do realize that is kinda a joke on account of how I came to be in Denver in the first place.

Anyway, I'm sittin' there up on the roof and rememberin' the first time I ever climbed up on one. I was Hannah Nilsson then not Hannah Hughes, although, the Kid was one of the few people in Deadwood who knew my real name. Dora knew, of course since she's the one who gave me my working name, Inga Jewel. She helped me out after my folks died of the fever on the wagon train. Charlie Utter, who was leading the wagons, didn't want a sixteen-year-old brat around for the rest of the trip so he dumped me and my few things on Dora. Charlie kept my parents' wagon and most of their stuff, he said as payment for looking after me after they died. The only favor he ever did me was hookin' me up with Dora. She was decent, well not decent in the way most people think but you know what I mean, and she ran the best cathouse in Deadwood.

Even though it took you a few moments I'm surprised you remembered me, much less that my name was Inga. Back then it seemed as if you paid a lot more attention to the cards than you did to the girls. Your partner spread his attention more equally. I'll never forget the first night up on the roof of the cathouse for as long as I live. There I was twenty years old, in the business for almost four years with nothin' to look forward to. For some reason that night I realized all my hopes and dreams were as dead, cold and buried as my folks. I wanted to get away from the smoke, the smells, the whiskey and beers, and the men. I felt that I was gonna just cry and cry and never stop inside.

It was late when I came down the stairs from serving in the private party room and that night I was thankful that all I served was the drinks. The Devil's Hole Gang were hoorahin' at Dora's after a job. I spotted you playing cards, and winning, as usual. Wheat and Lobo were at your table but I didn't see the Kid. So, I looked around and there he was, leanin' against the bar, watchin' the table and the room like he used to do. He spotted me and he knew right away that I needed a friend. For a man who revealed so little of himself, he was real good at readin' people. I guess he'd have to be or he wouldn't be alive.

He went over to your table, leaned over and spoke quietly to the three of you. I could see Lobo and Wheat and they both nodded and smirked but when you turned around you didn't look happy. I asked Kid later about that and he told me that you didn't like him gettin' too attached to any particular girl, for safety reasons. It wasn't like that, Heyes. We might onlyhave seen each other when the Devil's Hole Gang was in the area but Kid was important to me more as a friend than a lover or a customer, one of the few, girl or guy, who took the time to know the real me. He talked with me and would listen to what I had to say like I meant somethin'. Believe me, that's rare.

After we took care of business, only it was never only business with him, he was holding me in his arms and he asked me what was wrong. That night he was being so gentle and tender and seemed to genuinely care that I just broke down and cried out my problems. And then…then he rolled out of bed, put on his pants and gun belt, tucked me into my robe and took me by the hand over to the window. He climbed out of the window onto the railing that ran along the narrow second story balcony and dragged me up with him and the next thing I know he was boosting me up onto the roof before pulling himself up right beside me. At first, I was afraid but the roof was flat and it was an easy reach from the railing. With practice, it became as simple as pie to get on up there.

Kid told me how when he needed to think things through that he went off to target shoot or clean his gun. I remember looking at him funny and startin' to smile as I was busy drying my face with the sleeve of my robe. I think I told him I didn't even own a gun so that wasn't gonna help. We both laughed at that. No, he wasn't sayin' I should get a gun. Kid explained that sometimes just being outside above all the people and their problems, looking at the show nature put on every day and every night can help a body find peace, even for just a little while; even the air felt easier to breath up there on the roof. It makes you realize that you're just one little piece of this whole wide world and your problems, just for a little while, don't feel so important.

I was leaning against him with his arms wrapped around me, feelin' safe and not so lonely, although, I knew he would be gone by dawn. I'm ashamed by the fact that I blurted out he couldn't possibly know what it felt like to be alone and trapped with no way out, to be without a future. Kid got real quiet then. He just hugged me a little tighter as we both stared up at the sky for a long time.

We finally got down from the roof and back into my room. It was just at the time when the horizon starts to turn rosy gold. Kid got dressed all the way and then Heyes, your partner, Kid Curry, changed my life. The next thing I know he takes my hand into his and closes my fingers on a fat roll of bills. He always paid generously for my time no matter how many times I've told him that it wasn't necessary but this was different. It was twelve hundred dollars, Heyes. He said I should go to a city, and not Rapid City but a bigger growing city like Denver. I should find a boarding house in the respectable part of town. There would be more opportunities for other types of jobs that I could do and no one would have to know my past. I had some respectable clothes, could read and write, I just needed a second chance, which he wanted me to have. He added that he didn't need the money, more would be comin' soon enough and, besides, you had been winning big at the poker game.

Of course, I protested. The Kid drew me close, kissed me good bye then turned his head and put his mouth close to my ear, like he was telling a secret. I guess what he said next probably was the most personal thing he ever said to me, maybe to any of his girls he musta had around the places you hung about. He whispered, 'Hannah, I'm not alone. I'm lucky, I have Heyes. You're wrong, though, I do know what it's like to be trapped by bad luck and bad choices with no future to speak of. I'm a thief and a gunman, the world isn't kind to either. If I knew a way out, I'd take it 'cause I'm going nowhere fast. Maybe I'm offering you a chance, take it, please.' Then he slipped out the door. I never saw Kid Curry again. The Devil's Hole Gang left a couple of hours afterwards.

A few weeks later I took a stage going west and found my way to Denver. I did find a respectable boarding house. I got a job servin' meals at a cafe instead of drinks at a saloon or a bordello. I met Lloyd Hughes who became a regular customer at the café. I eventually married him. We have a son and a life to look forward to. A few months back when I read about your amnesty, I was so happy but I couldn't stop the tears when I got to the part about Kid going to prison for the rest of his life. Even Lloyd, who has no love lost for bank robbers, doesn't think he deserves that fate.

Heyes, you asked why I came and after listening to my story I hope you understand why I need to be here. Yeah, I can see how you're lookin' at me and I know maybe I was a little bit in love with your partner but I know he didn't love me. He did like me, you know, as a person not just as a good time gal. Maybe…no, he still has a little place in my heart and that's one reason I needed to see you. In your latest interview in the paper you mentioned that you're trying to get Kid a pardon. Seein' on what you named your agency I'm guessin' you think there's a chance. I want to help. Please, tell me what I can do."

"Hannah, thank you for coming. You can help. You can write a character affidavit that the Kid's attorney will need to submit with the pardon application. I'll help you."

Notes:

Dora Du Fran  
Dora preferred having pretty girls work in her brothel, but the selection in that part of the west was extremely limited. She usually did, however, demand that her girls practice good hygiene and dress well. She picked up several girls who arrived in Deadwood via the wagon train led by Charlie Utter. From time to time, Old West personality Martha Jane Burke (Calamity Jane, 1852–1903) was in her employ. Dora's main competition in Deadwood was Madam Mollie Johnson. Dora coined the term "cathouse" after having Charlie Utter bring her a wagon of cats for her Deadwood brothel  
wiki/Dora_DuFran


End file.
